Of Ferris Wheels and Bunnies
by Immortal Horse
Summary: A collection of ferriswheelshipping songfics and various other plot bunnies that happen in the Shade Of Grey!verse. Non of these I plan to have in the main story. Rating varies from chapter to chapter. K-T


**I do not own pokemon or 'Long Live'**

**So I wanted to do a one shot in honor of pkmn black/white 2 coming out, then I had this plot bunny bouncing though my head then then I was listening to 'Long live' by Taylor Swift and so this was born… Does not happen in Shade of Grey, just an idea for an ending…**

…

Long Live

* * *

_I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild_

* * *

N watched silently as Rosa took down the challenger's final Pokémon, the green haired teen gave a small smile as he stood up and left the small café. Seeing Rosa was almost like seeing Hilda, they both were strong and compassionate and treated their Pokémon with love and respect.

N strolled down the quiet streets of Aspertia city, enjoying the mid-autumn night, he looked around and gave a sigh, after all, in a week - it would have been two years.

"What are you doing here?" N looked up to see Cheren, the dark haired teen still had venom in his voice. He hadn't forgiven N yet. And N doubted that he ever would.

"Walking" N shrugged nonchalantly "Is that a crime?"

"Don't be picking fights Cheren" Bianca told the gym leader appearing at his elbow, she looked at N "it's been awhile N, how are you?"

N sighed and racked his left hand though his hair "I've been better" he looked at the sky before leaving

* * *

_We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

* * *

N stood in his castle facing the hole in the wall, deep in thought, tomorrow was the day, the day where his world came crashing down.

"_N, are you alright?_" Zoroark asked, concerned for his trainer

N shook his head as a stray tear fell "No, I'm not Zoroark, I doubt I'll ever feel the same again."

The dark type only sighed before leaving the room, he had someone to get.

After Zoroark left, N fell to his knees, it was his fault, if he had only listen and watched the signs; she would still be here. They would have fought Ghetsis together and gone on the ferriswheel and done so much together. He didn't feel like a hero, she was the real hero or rather, heroine.

"Why?" he question softly "Why her? Why wasn't I fast enough? Why could I only watch in horror?"

* * *

_Long live the walls would crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

* * *

"why are we doing this again?" Hugh asked Rosa as they followed Cheren and Bianca to the throne room in N's castle.

"because, Bianca blackmailed me, and somehow dragged you two into this." Cheren told them blutly "I say let him live with his guilt, it was his fault anyway"

Bianca wacked Cheren upside the head and glared reproachfully at the gym leader "Who cares? He needs us and much as we need him today" she looked down and Cheren glared right back

"Where's Hilbert then?"

"Right here, Chery dear!" a voice behind them, the group turned to see a bot dressed mostly in blue running towards them, an Emboar following him

"Don't call me that Hilberta!" Cheren hissed "only one person was allowed to call me that and she can't!"

"Then don't call me Hilberta!" Hilbert retorted

"Ladies, if you two would stop flirting with each other, we have something to do." Bianca chided them, both Cheren and Hilbert blushed and quickly looked away and Rosa giggled at the two.

* * *

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now_

_._

_We are the kings and the queens_  
_You trade your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming, "this is absurd"_  
_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_  
_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_._

_Long live the walls would crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

* * *

Bianca opened the doors and the group walked in to see N, standing there with his back turned to them in front of the hole that Zekrom made.

"…It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." N was saying to supposedly no one

The group walked closer to the teen

"I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became." N paused for a moment before continuing "All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…" N (and the group) was in tears now; the green haired boy threw a single red rose out the hole "Rachel…" he choked up for a moment "you were my first human friend and I let you down. I could have saved you, but at the same time, I couldn't. I'm sorry Rachel, so very sorry…" N burst into tears and fell to his knees, sobbing

"We all miss her N" Bianca said quietly, she walked over and knelt beside him, without hesitation, she hugged him "She was always there for us, always laughing, always joking. I can't think of another time I have seen her without Cheren or Hilbert provoking her..." a chuckle escaped her as she called out to Cheren and Hilbert "Remember her katana?"

"How can I forget?" Hilbert replied "With her chasing us up trees…"

Rosa and Hugh looked confusedly at the group "Who's Rachel?" Rosa asked

* * *

_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders, One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break our fall_

_._

_Can you take a moment  
Promise me this:  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if mew* forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell 'em my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

* * *

N quieted down his sobs and turned to face the group "Rachel was… amazing" he said, choking on a sob "She was the first human I met that treated her Pokémon with love and respect, she treated them like family. They were happy with her" He gave a small smile at a memory "some of their conversations were funny." He grew thoughtful for a moment "it was almost like they could understand each other"

"Knowing her, they could" Cheren put in "But she's with her family and friends now, she's happy"

"What happened?" Hugh asked, Cheren, Bianca, Hilbert and N looked at each other

"Who's gonna tell?" Hilbert asked

"I died" someone said from behind them, everyone turned to see a girl about 16, she had long chestnut hair that was pulled into a ponytail, bangs framing her face, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin, she wore blue jean shorts, a white top, black vest and black combat boots, on her head was a white baseball cap with a pink pokéball insignia and a pink bill. Around her there was a silvery aura

"Rachel…" N breathed in disbelief

"Why hello to you too!" she said brightly "Yes Chery Dear, I'm dead, and am a ghost. No Hilbert, it isn't cool. And you two aren't dreaming" she directed her last statement to Hugh and Rosa, whose jaws had dropped

"But how?" Cheren asked, getting over his shock, Rachel sighed

"I'm tied to this place, because I was murdered here and what's-his-face wasn't brought to justice" Rachel explained "If I come to this plane of existence, I have to be here and I can't go anywhere else." She sighed tiredly and sat on the floor, her knees to her chest "Truth be told, it gets very lonely" she smiled brightly at her friends "But I'm glad you could be with me on this day…"

"Why is today so important?" Rosa asked

"Because, today is the day I got murdered two years ago."

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls would crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

* * *

N watched as Bianca, Hilbert, Cheren, Rosa and Hugh left, he turned to face Rachel

"I don't blame you N" she said softly "It was never your fault, Ghetsis was the one who called the attack and…" she broke off "I wasn't thinking, all I knew was I had to try my darnest to protect Pokémon and…" she broke off again and looked at the floor before meeting N's gaze "I'll have to go soon, I just wanted to let you know that I had the time of my life with you, and please"

She placed a hand on his chest and leaned in "Don't ever forget me, promise me that you'll show people the way and tell them of me, tell them about the adventure we had. Good-bye N" she faded away and just before she was completely faded N heard a whisper

"_I love you_"

* * *

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

* * *

Fin

***= changed for personal reasons.**


End file.
